The Forbidden Fruit
by XxJessicaxX
Summary: And besides, I got what I wanted. I had my prize, the little lacy blue panties tucked neatly away into my pocket. Edward's POV for ASDITL, not necessary to read that before this one. E/B of course. **LEMONS** Review! M for language & smut. Yum. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok... Here is A Slow Day in the Library from Edward's pov. Not necessary to read ASDITL before this one. Keep in mind that he is out of character because these are his deepest thoughts and desires. I wrote this because it combines my favorite things in the world... books and sexy vampires. Oohlala.  
**

**Sorry it took so long to post, I've been kinda distracted as of late with school and college and my health... so yeah, here it is, enjoy and comment!**

**Note: Features a Dirty Talking Edward and a submissive Bella.  
**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Twilight, because otherwise I wouldn't need to look for scholarships to pay for college, now would I?**

* * *

**EPOV**

I don't know why I did it. Not even Alice does. I knew that it was completely out of character of me but… I just fucking wanted her. In the most carnal way possible.

She was everything I wasn't and more. Petite, clumsy, innocent. Beautiful. She had long chestnut brown hair, large brown eyes, a heart-shaped face and a small figure. She was perfect.

And above all?

Human. _ Forbidden._

A typical day in Forks, Washington… cold, rainy. Perfect environment for a library where it becomes easy to simply get lost in others' fantasies and folklore and drama and art. I've seen it all in my hundred years or so of… existence. Personally, I adore art of all types, mostly music and literature, but it seems like today's humans needed excuses to indulge.

Not this girl.

I had been watching her all summer.

Stalking, more like.

She never saw me because I had never allowed her to, but I knew as much as I could about her in the time allotted.

I knew that she enjoyed trashy romance novels and usually indulged herself when she should have been volunteering. I knew that she bit her bottom lip when frustrated and, judging by her sharp mouth-watering scent… aroused. I knew that she couldn't walk straight on a flat surface when in flat shoes, let alone heels. I knew that she adored her father enough to stay during the summer even though she was dying to get out of this small town.

But these were all surface things. It frustrated me that I couldn't know more. I couldn't.. _hear her. _Hear her thoughts. I hated that I didn't even know her name since I never bothered coming around when her supervisor was near. But the things I _did _want to know about her would make Esme cringe.

I didn't want to listen to others talk about her, even in their mind. I wanted her to be my.. secret. _She was mine._

She was quickly becoming an obsession. Her blood called to me like a siren. But I wanted something more primal.

I wanted her body. I wanted to know what spots on her body turned her on. I wanted to know what made her scream in ecstasy. I wanted to know what she tasted like on every fucking inch of her porcelain skin. I wanted to suck her dripping wet folds dry until she pleaded for me to stop. I wanted her begging and writhing underneath me as I slammed my cock into her again and again until she fainted.

And I was going to have her today.

I parked my Volvo and entered the small squat building, making sure that the door made an audible tinkling sound. I wanted her aware of my presence.

I followed her delicious scent to the back where she was lining up novels in alphabetical order in the R section. I had moved quickly, allowing myself time to take her in before I pounced. I was at her side watching her before the bell on the door had stopped ringing.

She was teetering on a stool wearing tiny kitten heels, a black pencil skirt and a cream silk button up blouse, trying to replace a novel on the top shelf. As she heard the ring, she called out.

"Hello, is there something you need?"

She seemed impatient for a response, as if she actually wanted to get back to doing whatever it is that volunteer librarians do. I knew she was really itching for that novel at the bottom of her stack, the one where you could just glimpse a woman's face thrown back with a look of pure rapture on it on the cover. However, she shrugged and went back to work.

Her carefree nature set me on edge. I watched as her silk blouse stretched across her small perfectly round breasts as she pulled her arms down and I licked my lips, itching to taste them. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pounced.

Out of nowhere, I ripped her around and slammed her against the bookshelf just hard enough to make the books she had just finished organizing rain down around her. One of them even bounced off my shoulder.

"What the-?"

She wasn't going to finish that sentence; I wouldn't let her. I smirked and seized her lips in a kiss so fiery hot and passionate that it even took _me_ by surprise. Why, oh _why _had I held out for a hundred or so years on this? I never wanted it to end. Apparently she didn't either for she kissed me back with just as much fever.

I had to get closer.

I slid my hands up the back of her thighs towards her perfect little ass and yanked her closer to me by the hips. I pushed my tongue against her lips, seeking... no, _demanding _entrance into her warm mouth. She mewled a little in response, a sound that she probably did not even realize she made. I could smell her arousal from under her skirt.

Venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back as I jerked her legs apart as far as they would go in her skirt and pressed a knee to her center. I could feel her heat seep through my trousers and her breath come shorter than before. I had to taste that creamy pale skin of hers so I nipped the hollow beneath her ear. I made sure not to draw blood because if I did, it would be the end of me… and my family.

It was so inappropriate, but my hands were still at her warm little ass, kneading the supple flesh there, just under a scrap of lace. _Lace? _Oh God, this woman would be the fucking death of me... if I weren't already dead, that is. My lips had moved to her clavicle where I began to nibble and kiss her, alternating between roughness and gentleness.

This whole scene was forbidden; I was taking advantage of her. But at that moment, I hadn't a care in the world that did not revolve around her sweet scent of arousal. I wanted more. I slid my fingers between her slick folds and stroked her clit roughly and watched as she fought to hold back a moan by chewing her lip. I hoped she wouldn't bite it _too _hard…

Oh _God, _she was soaked already… and so fucking warm! I had to see and feel the perfect orbs underneath me so I unbuttoned her blouse with my teeth (my hands were preoccupied with her clit and ass at that moment), my fingers still pumping in and out of her. I pushed her harder against the bookshelf; I wanted her to feel my excitement, too.

I pulled my hand away from her ass and smirked in triumph as she whimpered with the loss of contact. I quickly appeased her, however, by sliding that hand up to her flawless breasts.

I was dying to touch them.

I could tell through the blue lace of her bra her nipples were already hardening like little pebbles. I popped open the clasp at the front and impatiently swept the cups aside, eager finally see them.

Her breasts bounced from their release, the nipples hard like little pink peaks. They looked fucking delicious. I felt venom pool in my mouth once more as I licked my lips and dove in to taste them. Shit… they tasted better than they looked. They tightened even more under my attention.

This girl… this _woman _enjoyed it so much that she wound her tiny hands into my bronze locks and tugged. That pull went directly to my groin and I wanted her to tug _harder. _

I lifted one of her legs up around my hip and slammed into her again, just hard enough to give her a jolt. I would never lose control with this goddess. Her skirt was another story. It ripped up the side. Oh well, Alice can replace it later. At this point, I didn't give a shit.

Mini Eddie was want for attention so I slid my member against her wet heat, almost pulsing with need. She threw her head back, breathy pants escaping her lips.

Oh _fuck_, that was the most erotic thing I had seen in my existence up until this point. I dropped her leg and snatched her lacy blue panties from her in a flash. She didn't realize they were even off her body, as I had ripped them off in my haste. Her large brown eyes widened as I pointedly inhaled her delicious scent and darted my tongue out to taste them.

My own eyes became hooded with the first sample of her taste.

"Mmm.. So fucking good. You taste like cinnamon." Or… what I remembered cinnamon actually tasted like, since I hadn't had any for the past nine or so decades…

She was completely irresistible. I started imagining my head between her thighs as she writhed before me in wanton pleasure, her nails biting into my skin, not hard enough to penetrate, but just hard enough to cause a pleasurable sting. I couldn't help myself.

I dropped to my knees and jerked the same leg I had on my hip before over my shoulder. Her ripped skirt stretched to reveal her dripping wet center to me. I once again inhaled her aromatic scent as I watched her fluids leak down her thighs.

"So pretty and innocent, like the first rose of spring. I've got to taste you!" I growled at her.

I couldn't wait any longer. I lunged forward and delved right in. My cool tongue slid up her seam and pushed inside of her, paying special attention to her clit. She tasted like heaven, something I would never reach.

Soon she screamed and thrashed from side to side under my assault. I felt myself harden even more as I brought up my other arm and held her hips to the book case. I picked up the pace, plunging my tongue into her over and over. I couldn't get enough of her… her heat, her taste, her scent.

She drove me fucking wild. I didn't care that this should have been forbidden. I didn't care that my family would not be pleased later after Alice revealed her vision I knew she would have. I didn't care that I didn't know this exquisite woman's name. I could stay between her thighs all day and night.

She was close, I could tell, so I slid my digit between her folds and started pumping in time with my tongue faster and faster. Profanities poured from her lips like liquid heat and it only turned me on more. She was panting and whimpering in wild abandon and the only things I felt were triumph, lust, and greed. She was _mine. _Mine to touch, mine to feel, mine to taste, mine to _fuck…_

She screamed as she came, long and hard, her delightful juices pooling into my mouth.

I lapped them up greedily, even licking my lips for good measure.

"Fuck.. yes, yes, oh God, please, fuck!"

Oh, god, those words… my cock was now straining against my trousers, begging for release. I released her leg from my shoulder and stood up, smirking in satisfaction. I felt my nostrils flaring as I took in her heady scent.

She was my fucking heroine and I was addicted already.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself, my little pet?" I purred. She looked as if she couldn't speak just yet so she nodded instead.

"Good, because I enjoy fucking you with my tongue." I pointedly licked her juices from my fingers, almost shuddering in delight. I watched as her knees started to buckle from under her.

"Tut, tut, I'm not finished with you just yet, young lady." To my own ears I sounded dominating, as if she were inferior to me in some way. She was anything but, but her submission to my will was essential for our mutual pleasure. I stepped forward once more, less than an inch away.

"You're in a need of a bit of education, my love. Have you ever seen a man naked before?" I murmured.

She shook her head, her cheeks flaming in obvious embarrassment at her innocence. There was nothing sexier about her than her lack of experience.

She was mine to corrupt.

"Thought as much. I want you to undress me." I growled at her.

Her hands slid to the buttons on my olive green button-down shirt. She opened them one at a time at an excruciatingly slow pace with her warm dainty fingers. I watched as she practically hummed in pleasure at the sight of my chest. At that moment I was glad to have been an active youth when I was alive.

The goddess took me by surprise by suddenly leaning forward and sucking on my neck, her hands roaming my chest and abdominal muscles. My breath became shallower as her innocent exploration traveled south, a feat since I didn't need any to begin with. Breath, that is. I had her hips in an iron grip, careful not to squeeze too hard.

Her hands fell to my waistband and it was all I could do to nod my approval. Her warm little hands unbuckled my black belt and unbuttoned my black trousers, sliding them down my hips. Mini Eddie was thankful for the release; he sprang up more fully against my black boxer briefs. She was going to fucking kill me with that mouth of hers; she licked her lips in anticipation as she fell to her knees, sliding my boxers down as she went.

"Wrap your lips around me and cup my boys," I demanded in a low tone. I would give my whole existence to feel her sweet little mouth wrapped around my cock at this moment.

She did as I asked and slid her mouth over my broad head. The tip was already glistening. She went as far as her little mouth allowed her until I touched the back of her throat. On instinct, she pumped with her hand what she couldn't fit into her mouth and squeezed and kneaded my sac with her other hand. She was so warm to my cold… it was torture.

She was worshiping me. My hands were fisted in her hair, my teeth clenched as I sucked in air, pumping my hips in time with her lips. She even started altering between sucking really hard and slow and fast. I felt my control slipping precariously, profanities streaming from between my lips.

"Fuck, you're better than I thought. Yes… come on, tighter! There's a good girl. I want to cum in that hot wet cavern of yours… I can't wait to be inside your tight little pussy… shit."

I came hard inside her mouth. It was erotic watching her swallow it all up like the finest wine imaginable. I jerked her to her feet again, my nostrils flaring with her spiked scent; she was aroused once more.

"You've been a naughty girl. Where did you learn that? From your books?" I demanded. She only nodded in response, her cheeks aflame. Looks like I should be praising those trashy novels of hers…

"Tut, tut. Guess I will have to punish you then, wont I?" I watched as her eyebrows knit together in confusion before I whirled her around to face the shelf. She quickly grabbed onto it, trying to steady herself on her heels.

Fuck, I could not wait to feel those sharp heels digging into my back as I rode her…

I lifted her skirt, exposing her perfectly round and firm ass to the air. I licked my lips in appreciation at the sight. I wanted to watch the blood flow under her skin, so I slapped it just hard enough to cause a sting. She cried out, but it was a mix between a groan of pain and a moan of pleasure.

Surprised, I growled into her ear, "You like that, don't you?" She nodded once in response before I delivered the same punishment to the other cheek. I alternated between cheeks and pointedly let my hand connect a couple of times with her dripping pussy. She was whimpering uncontrollably, her scent becoming even sharper than before. When I felt her cheeks were red enough, I pulled her around to face me once more.

"Are you ready for me?" I inquired. I didn't have to explain what I meant, I think she could see the rather _obvious _evidence right before her because I had lifted her up to my hips and wrapped her legs around me, making sure to brush my engorged head against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

I was holding back… I knew it was rather perverse of me of going this far without asking permission, but I wanted to hear her consent. But the way I asked for it took even _me _by surprise.

"Say what you want, I want to hear you scream it as I bury my cock in this hot wet pussy of yours," I hissed in her ear as I brushed her opening with my shaft once more. I wanted to hear her come undone completely once more.

"Do it! Oh, God, please now, I want you inside me right NOW!"

Well since she asked so nicely… I figured I would be nice as well and comply with her wishes. The floor was positively littered in books in my haste… I spared a thought for them because I was just as much, if not more, of a fucking bookworm than she was. It was a common topic among Emmett and Jasper, the fact that I got more action in a _book _than _real life… _

Didn't matter… they could wait.

"Was that so hard?" I purred in her ear. Then I nipped it, careful not to break the skin. This was every fantasy come true, I was not going to ruin it with a little _bloodlust…_

I plunged myself into her swiftly, savoring the feel of her silky sheath wrapped around me. Her back hit the bookcase once more, causing her to shudder. I waited for her to adjust to me but it was all I could do to pause... I wanted to pound myself into her over and over until she screamed… and that feeling only increased when she subtly slid her hips closer to mine.

Oh, she had such _power _over me…

I bent forward and captured her lips in a fiery kiss once more as I started thrusting into her with vigor. I ran my tongue along the roof of her mouth, and thrust it in time with my cock down below. I could taste myself on her, knew she could do the same, and it only turned me on more.

Her silky hair had fallen from her bun, the elastic long since disappeared. She threw her head back as I plunged into her over and over. The only sounds in the whole room were flesh slapping against flesh and our moans of rapture.

I let my hands roam once more. With one hand supporting her against the shelf, I slid my other along her chest, pinching and tweaking her nipples until they grew hard again and down her smooth stomach to play with her clit once more. Her hands were at my ass, somehow pulling me to fill her deeper as she panted and whimpered against me.

"So fucking tight and warm! I can feel my balls slapping against your sweet little ass… you're mine!" I growled possessively into her ear.

I wanted her to see my most carnal side… I needed her to accept me for my true animalistic nature first before she saw any other side of me… Her heels were digging into my back, and I hissed in surprised pain and pleasure.

She could walk all over me with those fucking sexy ass heels of hers…

The pain fueled my desire as the pleasure built to completely new heights. Her moans were getting louder and I felt her walls start to constrict around me. I knew she was close. I lifted one of her legs even higher and picked up the pace, making sure to stay just above human speed so she wouldn't get suspicious…

She grew almost unbearably tight and warm all the sudden so I yanked her hair by the roots, figuring she could feel some of the same pain I felt with her heels digging into my back.

Plus she whimpered so prettily when I did that to her…

She screamed again in her release, incoherent sentences pouring from her glistening red lips, her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back, a look of complete ecstasy written all over her angelic face.

"Jesus… ah, ah, fuck, Oh my God…"

I could not have agreed more as I came as well, fierce and swift. I nipped her possessively on the shoulder once more, making sure to leave a mark, but not actually penetrating the skin. Our bodies were slick with her sweat; the scent was positively fucking _intoxicating. _

Her legs slipped from around my legs, completely spent. I watched as she gathered her clothes once more and began to put them back on, her face burning with realization of what just happened. As I readjusted my own clothing, I noticed she forgot something important…

She asked me if there was anything she could get checked out for me. I felt my lips curl up in a smirk as I replied cheekily, "Nope, I've already checked out what I wanted."

I then held up the blue panties that she was missing and pointedly inhaled her heady scent in front of her, watching her blush prettily and her eyes widen as I pocketed them.

"My name is Edward, by the way," was all that I said as I strutted out the library, whistling merrily.

At that moment, I didn't care about the long lecture I was going to face when I got home about the dangers of affiliating myself with humans that I could not get attached to… Or that I didn't even know her name, or that I had obviously stolen her innocence. She would never find anyone who could give her such satisfaction as I had that day; I knew this for a fact…

And besides, I got what I wanted.

I had my prize, the little lacy blue panties tucked neatly away into my pocket.

* * *

**Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I SUCK at updating. My life got pretty crazy in a short amount of time. It's no excuse, please don't hurt me! . **

**Okay, now that I am done with the whole innocent bystander spiel, (yeah, right..) Get ready for the long awaited Edward's POV of ASDITL, chapter 2, the pool scene!**

**A/N: There is a song in this one that wasn't included in BPOV… but I think it's fitting. The song is called "Our Time is Running Out" by Muse, Stephanie Meyer's favorite band. ^.^ Feel free to Youtube it while you are reading. Also, I am sure none of you could care less, but I certain situations have caused me to write with renewed vigor… and even more juicy details. *smirk***

**Once again, features a dominate Edward, and a slightly bolder Bella. :D**

**

* * *

**

I smirked as I drove at top speeds in my silver Volvo, winding through trees, the branches blurring through the glass even with my acute vision. My classic Aviators were riding low on the bridge of my nose as I contemplated my plans today. I glanced over at my passenger seat, a small duffle bag equipped with typical swimming gear resting on it.

As my dear sister Alice had predicted, it was a bright overcast today, not a speck of sun in the sky, but no rain, no wind, and from what I could tell, no chill. My little girl was taking time today to celebrate this momentous occasion.

With the local pool.

My last excursion found me at a library… and what an adventure that was. After my family's initial shock over what I wanted to do- there were no secrets between the Cullens when one could read minds and another could predict your every move- I saw a vision in Alice's head of what was to occur, and it brought motivation to my otherwise monotonous existence.

The reactions were comical with their variance. Jasper said nothing, but was feeding off the lust in the air, his gaze concentrated on Alice, mind filled with images of them in... compromising positions. Rosalie scoffed and left the room, Emmett had the worst shit-eating grin in existence. His mind teased me horribly, chanting childish songs. Carlisle was stern, but quiet as well, telling me plainly with his eyes I was to be very careful. Esme simply said, "Do what you must." And dear Alice… she scared me the most.

"You hurt her, and I will kill you."

Thing was... I had no intention of getting close enough to this girl to actually hurt her. She simply fascinated me. She was shut off from the world, stumbling through life, sometimes literally. There was an innocence about her that I longed to explore. I wanted to be the one to make her bloom. She reminded me of fire and ice roses; pure and white at the bottom, what most of people considered the majority of her personality, but scarlet and glorious and full of life and beauty at the tips. When the bud is closed, you can barely tell at all, but you can really see it if you coax it to bloom, carefully, encouraging and showing it the light.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I pulled into the parking lot of the pool. I shut the engine off after I parked, grabbed my duffle bag, hopped out of the Volvo and shut the door, locking it. I went through the motions of paying to get in, getting a locker key at the front desk, changing in the locker room and locking my street clothes up, all the while my mind drifting to her…

Being what I was, I never slept. I instead spent most of my free time thinking of her, the beautiful innocent girl that had me wrapped around her finger without knowing it. I even followed her home once after her shift at the library, watching as she greeted her father, the chief of police, and go upstairs to take a shower.

I felt repulsive, like a peeping tom, but I just couldn't fucking help myself. Her scent still lingered faintly on her little blue panties that I kept on me. I learned so many things just by watching her in her room. I learned her name after her father told her goodnight each night.

Bella… I wanted her in so many different positions and places that it took me by surprise. After the first taste of her, she was imbedded into me, and I had to get my fix.

I felt like I was relapsing after rehab of staying away from her for so long. It was only a month, but it was a lifetime to me.

I placed my Aviators on my face and walked out into the pool area. I ignored the voices in my head of the women who caught a look at me, their minds filled with lust, longing, and envy of the girl who had me. Hell, it wasn't even just the women; one particularly large and rotund man in the corner of the pool had his gaze set on me, his internal voice actually growling in appreciation. I shuddered at the thought.

The pool was crammed with kids at the moment, playing their water games, enjoying the little pool time they could get in before the rains inevitably came in.

The woman that I had my sights on was currently across the pool from me, oblivious to those around her. She looked to be reading a well-worn book, her ankles crossed in the air, her head bobbing slightly to the music in her ear buds… Muse, from the sounds of it.

These particular lyrics seemed to be very fitting to my situation, and I smirked at the irony as I placed my bag down and took a small dip in the pool, then got out, ruffling my hair once more.

I think I'm drownin'

Asphyxiated

I wanna break this spell that you've created

You're something beautiful

A contradiction

I wanna play the game

I want the friction

You will be the death of me… Yeah

You will be the death of me

Bury it, I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out, our time is running out

You can't push it underground,

Can't stop me screaming out..

I wanted freedom

Bound and restricted

I tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped

Sense of elation

You never dream of breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it, I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out, our time is running out

You can't push it underground,

Can't stop me screaming out..

Our time is running out, our time is running out

You can't push it underground,

can't stop me screaming out..

How did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…

Yeah, you will suck the life out me..

Bury it, I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out, our time is running out

You can't push it underground,

Can't stop me screaming out..

How did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…

I watched as her head started to droop a little and chuckled quietly. My little beauty seemed to be getting a little sleepy. (A/N: pun intended!)

Bella pulled her ear buds from her ears and stood up a little shakily, stretching, and I felt myself harden as she adjusted her dark blue bikini. The color accentuated her skin beautifully.

Then I felt it. The exact moment that her eyes trailed to me. I smirked as she shaded her eyes and squinted from behind her sunglasses in my direction, heard her breath hitch in her chest once she realized who I was, her heart beating so quickly all of a sudden.

Yes, Bella had never forgotten that moment in the library. Neither had I. And I had planned to replace that moment with one even more powerful in her memory.

I felt myself harden even more as I watched her blush and shiver, probably remembering what we did together the last time we… _bumped_ into each other. I wanted her to know this was no fluke, my being here, or my reason for being here. So I smiled directly at her, my grin completely wolfish and feral, possessive. Her breath hitched once more.

I could smell her scent again from across the pool, more potent than I had remembered, and I knew she was wet and ready for me. Tut, tut... I hadn't even touched her yet. Oh, she was going to be such a fucking delight to have once more.

She glanced down, breaking our eye contact, and even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, as maddening as it was, I could certainly still predict what she was thinking at this exact moment. I tilted my head at her, watching her every move, my lips still curled in a sinful smirk.

Once she looked at me again, her feet seemed to move of their own accord, for I have never seen her so coordinated. They carried her to the edge of the pool, and I smiled encouragingly at her.

Bella's eyes didn't leave mine as she slowly lowered herself into the deep end of the pool, then turned around to clutch the side of it. Kids were all around her, screaming and playing, splashing each other and chasing each other. She seemed oblivious to them all.

Seizing my moment, I dove gracefully into the pool over the kids, locking my limbs to avoid making a great splash. I swam between legs, avoiding touching them, gliding like an eel along the bottom of the pool until I got to her shapely legs that were treading water. My vision was slightly blurred from the water, but still clearer than a human's as I watched her glance over her shoulder. I knew she was looking for me.

She was hesitating. Then she actually started to move towards the ladder, as if she had given up hope that I would be there. I could not have that. It would not do for Bella to berate herself and change her mind now, not when I was so close to having her writhing against me again.

I took control.

I started grazing my lips lightly against her calf, sliding slowly, gently up the back of her leg, caressing the back of her knee, then her shapely thigh, her small but perfectly rounded ass, the curve of her hip, her back, her slender shoulder, then to the perfect spot right behind her ear. I gave her a slight jolt as I nipped that particular spot possessively, letting her know just who was behind her.

I pulled her back against me, making her feel the length of my hard body, all the while keeping a mental ear out for anyone who might notice what I was doing. Her breath hitched again. Was she asthmatic? I chuckled mentally at my own joke.

I whispered lightly into her ear, drowning out the kids around us with my husky voice, "Miss me?"

I gripped Bella's hips firmly as I pressed my full arousal against the small of her back, grazing my teeth against her shoulder a little, letting her know who she belonged to.

Bella was mine.

She caught me off guard by trying to turn around. I knew she wanted to see me up close again, but I was in control. I pressed harder against her.

"Don't turn around… not just yet," I growled lowly into her dainty ear. I let my hands lightly roam over her curves, caressing her softly, leaving goose bumps in my wake that had nothing to do with the chilly water.

I smirked as her breathing quickened. Her slight fear mixed with her arousal was heady and potent, making my nostrils flare with pure lust.

Her voice was shaky as she whispered back to me, "How did you find me? What… what are you doing here?"

I chuckled huskily into her ear, my smirk damn near becoming a shit-eating grin, "I have my ways…" Ways that I will be definitely thanking Alice for afterwards if this worked out as I planned.

I began to place small kisses along the nape of her neck, murmuring against the skin there, "What does it look like I am doing? Soon I will be working to bring you to ecstasy…"

I felt Bella shiver against me once more, and the slight movement only made me harder. I couldn't help myself as I started sliding my hands more firmly against her skin, one of them sliding up to her breast, kneading the skin there, the other moving south over her toned waist to her bikini bottoms. I started teasing the sensitive skin there gently with feather-light touches, making both of us yearn for more. My other hand was tracing patterns along the sensitive skin right below her breast, so close to where I wanted to be touching, but not letting myself go quite that far just yet.

I craved this woman like a man who was dying of thirst craved a tall glass of ice cold water. She took me by surprise as she pressed her luscious ass fully against my hard member, making it strain further against my swim trunks.

She was a tease, and I hissed in appreciation.

"Tut, tut… It won't do well to tease if you can't deal with the… _repercussions_…" I growled seductively in her ear. It_ would_ do well for her to know her place, though this kind of play was an incredible turn on.

I punished her for her teasing by suddenly pulling the crotch of her bottoms aside roughly and sliding a finger between her lower lips, swirling and grazing her tiny bud of nerves sensually, teasingly.

Her pussy was completely slick for me, the fluid a whole different kind of consistency than that of the pool water. She let herself go finally and closed her eyes, throwing her head back against my shoulder, her jaw slack as she panted and mewled quietly.

I listened as kids played around me, no one paying us any attention at all as I teased her with my fingers, driving her insane with want.

I grazed her shoulder with my teeth and slipped a finger inside of her hot sheath, stroking softly, building the fire slowly. I couldn't take it anymore and finally let myself cup her breast underneath her top, my broad shoulders shielding her from anyone's lingering gaze. I wanted it to look like we were only talking, my lips at her ear. I gently ran my thumb back and forth against her nipple, teasing it to a hard little pebble for me. She was so responsive, whether I be rough or soft with her, it didn't matter. The knowledge that I could do what I wanted to her and she will still whimper and shudder against me was empowering.

Nobody's thoughts trailed on us long enough to give me worry as I started to palm her more fully, feeling her skin heat against mine, her keening coming a tiny bit louder with each soft pinch of her clit I gave her.

I wanted my next words to be harsh, just to catch her off guard and send her into a frenzy of lust…

"Does it turn you on to know that I am finger-fucking you in front of all these children?" I hissed in her ear. She flooded my fingers with renewed warmth. I started pumping my finger inside of her, twirling at different angles until she was panting erratically, attempting to suppress her moans, and doing a pretty nice job of it, despite what kind of torture I was putting her under.

I decided to make it worse for her by suddenly adding a finger down below, stretching her out, preparing her for what was to come later, all the while hitting just the right spot that made her shiver even more against me. I was honestly surprised her teeth hadn't started chattering yet.

I wanted her so fucking badly at this point, it was all I could do not to take her right this second against the pool wall. I wanted to drive her to the brink of insanity before I seated myself fully inside of her hot silky sheath, before I basked in the glory that was this little body writing against me in wild abandon.

I started stroking her more roughly, rubbing her clit with my thumb expertly and pumping my fingers in and out at a steady pace, my other hand teasing her nipples mercilessly. She was whimpering my name over and over, and the sound made my cock grow impossibly hard against her ass, even more so when she started grinding her hips back against me once more.

I hissed in pure adrenaline and pleasure when I felt that. Damn, she would be the death of me. I was going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the journey.

"Naughty little girl…" I growled directly into my ear, pushing my hard shaft against her ass once more, leaving no space between us, pinning her completely against the wall.

"I can't tell if you are wet from _me_ or the pool…" I whispered sensually, purposely grazing my lips against her ear lobe. I knew otherwise, but I wanted to hear her confirm my suspicions. I wanted her to verbally acknowledge the power that I had over her.

I was rewarded once she panted back breathlessly, "You… always from you. I'm wet by just _thinking _of you…"

This pleased me greatly, and I let her know by nipping her possessively on the side of her neck, then inconspicuously giving it a long lick. Bella shuddered against me, her skin practically vibrating under my touch as I muttered, "Mm… you taste just as good as I remember… but I wonder…"

I finally relented and roughly spun her around to face me, letting her back hit the tiled wall with a quiet thud. I let her gaze at me, smirking at the lust that was clouding her gorgeous brown eyes, watching the eyelids become hooded. My sight was, of course, crystal clear. I could see every singly tiny black lash that fanned her eyelids, every tiny gold tint in her brown eyes, her pupils dilating slightly with desire. I leaned forward and lightly started kissing my way down her neck, starting at just below her ear to her collar bones, past her luscious cleavage which was actually rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took, sliding under the water to make my way down her flat stomach, pausing slightly to flick my tongue around her navel before I went further...

My mind ventured once around the pool just to confirm that no one was paying attention. If there were kids swimming below the surface, they wouldn't recognize what they were seeing, so unfocused were their mortal eyes, and even if they had the slightest suspicion, would not be want to stop what they were doing to get a second opinion to confirm it.

I jerked her bottoms aside once more and started by slowly laying hot kisses against her throbbing bare center. The fact that she was always clean shaven even after our encounter at the library was very gratifying. It made my sampling of her tiny morsel all the more delicious. I ran my tongue along Bella's exposed lip, sucking and pulling at it, being gentle and light enough to make her yearn for more.

I wanted to drink nature's nectar from her pussy, sample her over and over again like an addicting wine brewed from the finest grapes on the planet, but I would not allow myself to get carried away.

There was time for that later.

I watched out of my peripheral vision as she pulled her sunglasses down to hide most of her face, and chuckled mentally as I kept teasing her with my tongue. Bella, Bella, Bella... I swirled my tongue over her hard little clit to the tempo of her name.

Her legs were in the way. I could not have that. Her pussy was mine and I intended to fully indulge myself. I heard her breath hitch as I paused to grip her thighs more firmly and seat her fully on my shoulders, her legs spread wide as I dove in for another taste of her.

It just fucking wasn't enough. I quickly pulled her bottoms aside completely, giving her a tortuously long, slow, firm lick. Her legs shook on either side of my face. I felt her body shift as she let herself go finally and started panting erratically, her face tilting up to where I could only see her long ivory neck if I were to glance up. I grew more vigorous in my assault on her beautiful flower.

She was ice… it was time to see the fire of her rose.

I thrust a long inside of her, twisting and curling and hitting all the right spots along her walls. I felt her melt in my hands as she writhed against the side of the pool. She was muffling her moans the best she was capable of, and was doing beautifully. Not a single person around us suspected anything.

I had complete power over her body. She was blooming finally, unconsciously giving herself to me.

I felt her grow closer and closer to orgasm as her legs tightened around my face and her torso clenched. It was time to give her the release she craved so desperately.

I hit her g-spot firmly with my finger while sucking hard at her clit, and she came beautifully, twitching and bucking slightly around me, filling my mouth with her sweet cum as I drank her greedily...

Bella let go of the side of the pool, and I caught her in my arms, letting her calm down for a minute to catch her breath. At that moment, I so desperately wanted to know was going through her head. I was finally above water, my hair plastered to my forehead. I was extremely satisfied with how responsive my little Bella was. My mouth seemed to be in a permanent smirk at this point.

After she caught her breath a little, she finally looked into my eyes, her skin flush with pleasure.

"How…?" she croaked. I knew what she was asking. Any normal human could not do what I just did, unless they were an Olympian. I felt my lips quirk into a slow half grin as I quickly made up an excuse.

"I'm an avid swimmer, could probably hold my breath longer than most." If only she knew that I didn't breathe at all…I cocked an eyebrow at her as I felt my gaze smolder and dropped my voice.

"Besides… everyone is too absorbed in their own insignificant worlds to notice you getting off at the edge of the pool…"

I watched as she pulled her plump little bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, a pretty blush spreading further across her skin, all the way to her brown roots. Fucking Christ, I was growing hard again, just watching her in her innocence.

I narrowed my gaze slightly and leaned forward to growl lowly into her ear, "You drive me fucking wild when you do that, love…" I nipped her possessively in that spot directly behind her ear and felt her knees instantly grow weak. Her buttons were so easy and delightful to push.

It was time.

I began roaming my hands once more along her body, all the while treading water against her, pinning her against the wall with the weight of my body.

She needed to feel exactly what I wanted from her, to know _exactly _what she did to me just by being within my proximity. I let her know by wrapping my strong hands around her curvaceous ass and pressing my hardened member against her hot center roughly, sliding it along her silky seam. I felt myself practically hum in pleasure when she wrapped her arms and legs around me, pressing herself completely flush against me without thought.

She swore softly under her breath, and it impacted me more than I suspected. She was letting go of her morals and the knowledge filled me with a new sense of power that I had never experienced before.

It was slightly disconcerting… it was time to catch her off guard again. No more niceties.

"Do you want my cock inside of you? Do you want me to fuck you against the wall in front of all these children?" I demanded harshly, giving her neck a long yet discreet lick. It was so wrong, so forbidden… yet too tempting to ignore. I could feel her blood pulsing in her veins there, and my animal side craved just one taste, just one drop.

I could not let that happen. I stopped breathing altogether as I waited for her response.

It was her turn to catch _me_ off guard as my devilish little vixen actually slipped one of her hands between us to slide down my treasure trail into my trunks to my hard cock where she grasped me firmly.

I was fucking ruined for any other woman on the planet now. She gave me a long, slow pump and slid her thumb over my mushroomed head, while staring directly and unabashedly into my eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, practically making me cum right there.

I shuddered in pleasure, staving off my release. I wanted... no I _needed _to cum inside her, to feel her wrapped completely around me and sucking me dry.

This little sex kitten was teasing me horribly. I didn't think she was capable. Oh, I was going to have so much fun with her…

Confidently, she leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Do you want to be inside of me? Do you want to feel my hot, silky sheath sucking you dry as you fuck me hard against this wall?"

Bella was taking control and it was so fucking hot. I watched her lips curl into a deliciously sinful smirk as she pulled me forward by my cock to slide along her smooth seam, the only barrier between us now being her small bikini bottoms. I knew she could feel every inch of me, and felt her shudder in anticipation. I seized the moment to take back control.

She would pay for her teasing.

I smoothly untied one of the strings on her hips and pulled her bottoms to the side where they were hanging off of her from the other hip. I pressed my hard flesh against her, making her feel just how ready I was for her, making her succumb to me_._

She was exposed beneath the surface, but I had control of the situation. She was going to ride out this fantasy with me and enjoy every fucking second of it.

I listened to her begin whimpering and pleading with me quietly, begging for relief. The power I had over her was mind-boggling. I needed to sate the need to seat myself inside her quickly before she took me over, instead.

I pressed my head inside of her just a tiny bit, just enough to tease as my jaw tightened with restraint. It was all I could do not to slam my cock inside her right this second. She was addicting. I needed to hear her tell me what she wanted. I needed to hear her take control over her own destiny, for there was no going back now.

"Say it," I hissed into her ear, blowing cool air against her skin, only to wreak havoc on her senses, "Say it... out loud… Say it!" I nipped Bella right behind her ear possessively.

The poor girl stated to shake, hesitating. "I want… I want…" she stuttered, trying desperately to give me the response I wanted, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Her face grew warmer each time she failed.

I waited patiently for her to muster her courage. I wanted the vixen I took against the book shelf in the library to reappear. She should not care about where she was right this moment. The only thing that mattered right now was the fact that the head of my cock was sitting just inside her, ready to plunge forward at her word. I was a gentleman; I would not take her without her verbal permission.

I watched as she suddenly grew calm and resolved herself to responding. But the response I got was so far from what I expected, so deliciously sinful as she whispered, "I want you to fuck me against the wall in front of all these naïve and innocent little children and their mommies and daddies… I want it all!"

She boldly claimed me as hers with her lips by biting my ear while simultaneously pulling me forward by my shaft to seat me more inside of her. Bella shuddered as I stretched me further, filling her. She was so tiny, so fragile and feminine.

Finally buckling, I surged forward suddenly and filled her to the hilt. Her big beautiful brown eyes popped open at the sudden impact and she let out a low moan, quickly biting her lip to muffle herself again. Ever the gentleman, I waited for her to adjust once more.

"Are you alright?" I asked, a sinful half smile playing along my lips. She had no idea of the ecstasy I was experiencing just by being inside her again.

It was fucking euphoric.

She nodded and grinded her hips against me so I would continue. I hissed in pleasure and smirked again, locking eyes with her from underneath my copper-toned lashes. I pulled out almost to the tip and surged forward once more to the base.

Bella gasped and moaned quietly, clutching me to her desperately and raking her nails down my slick back. I started a steady pace and soon the water was sloshing around us enthusiastically, kids still whacking each other with their noodles and squealing as they chased each other around the pool.

The friction was unbearably pleasurable as I slid in and out of her, feeling her tighten around me just a tad the closer she was getting to cumming…

She was now panting and writhing erratically as I pounded my cock into her in abandon, my thoughts sifting through those of the people closest to us. Damn, humans are oblivious. She was sucking me with her body for all that she was worth and it was driving me wild.

The scent of her sweat mixed with chlorine and her arousal was a strange yet heady combination as I thrust myself in and out her, swirling my hips slightly with each stroke, making the movement just a tiny bit different each time.

Salty sweat beads rolled down her face as my own contorted in pleasure. Her breathing became even more erratic and her limbs quaked around me. Her voice was mewling my name over and over, getting a little louder each time. I picked up the pace, craving that moment of pleasure that made the earth spin on its axis…

"Edward, Edward… Oh God, right _there…_mmm!" My name was a beautiful prayer on her soft lips. I wanted to feel her cum around me again, her walls tightening around me in a vice grip. I hit her sweet spot hard and pulled her hair roughly at the roots as to give me access to her beautiful neck where I nipped her sharply behind the ear. It was all I could do not to break skin. It sent her over the edge and she screamed her release into my shoulder, her voice muffled by the kids playing and laughing around us.

She was bliss incarnate in my arms. I didn't care if I died tonight or in a thousand years, this moment in time will be forever imbedded in my memory. No other woman could ever do this to me. She gave me hope that I had a soul, for no higher being would let a monster such as me experience such euphoria as I did inside of her at that moment.

I finally released inside of her as well, filling her with my hot cum. I was panting even though I had no reason to. Our breathing slowed enough for me to slip out of her and retie her bottoms together. A sudden thought came to my head and I smirked smugly at her, whispering huskily, "So… you _cum _here often?"

Bella just twined her slender fingers into my hair and threw her head back, laughing without a single care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Edward's point of view of this hot little two-shot I've been concocting for.. damn, almost 3 years now. . No one ever accused me of being good at updating! **

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and tell me what you think! **

**-J.**


End file.
